007 (1979)
G'reat Britain', aka 007 is one of the nine protagonists of the 1979 incarnation of Cyborg 009. Britain was originally a stage actor who was wrongfully framed for murder, which destroyed his career. Unable to clear his name, he turned into a drunkard before he was picked up by Black Ghost. Appearance Great Britain is a bald British man with an aquiline nose, black eyes, and shaven brows. Similar to fellow 00 cyborg Chang Changku, Britain's face is defined by cartoonish features, such as round ears, large eyes, a wide mouth that spreads across his entire face, and a squiggly line across his forehead for eyebrows. In battle, Britain wears a red, double-breasted military uniform with padded shoulders, black contrast bands, and four large yellow buttons on his chest and torso. On his waist is a black belt with a gun holster that holds his blaster, his main weapon. He wears knee-high black boots and a long, yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. When not fighting, Britain can be found wearing various civilian outfits. Personality Like all of his incarnations, Britain is jovial and comedic. He serves as a source of comedy for the 00 cyborgs, quick to make a joke. His lighthearted demeanor is only a mask to hide the deep sorrow that he carries, as the result of his tragic past. Due to witnessing the death of a fellow actor who was also his friend, Britain suffered from survivor's guilt, which combined with his inability to clear his own name, culminated in his downward spiral into alcoholism and homelessness prior to being abducted by Black Ghost. History Great Britain formerly worked as an actor in England along with his fellow actor and good friend, Henry Brown. In their free time, they used to go on frequent hiking trips together. At one point, both Britain and Henry were competing for the lead role in a major production. Eventually, Henry was chosen, but despite this, he encouraged Britain to never give up his dreams of becoming a prominent actor. Tragedy soon struck when during a hiking trip, Henry's climbing equipment suddenly failed and he fell to his death before Britain's eyes. Because the hiking accident occurred with very bad timing, many people assumed Britain killed his friend out of jealousy. With lack of evidence, Britain was unable to prove himself and eventually lost his job in the face of increasing accusations. Haunted by his friend's death, he turned to alcohol and spiraled into a deep depression. By the time Black Ghost found him, Britain had transformed into a drunk, homeless, and emotionally broken man, which made him a vulnerable target. He was converted into Cyborg 007 afterwards, but he would later rebel and escape X Island with eight other people who were turned into 00 cyborgs. After the defeat of Black Ghost, the 00 cyborgs went their separate ways and returned to normal life. During this period of rest, it is unknown whether Britain resumed his acting career or not. When Ivan Whisky had a dangerous premonition, Dr. Gilmore summoned the 00 cyborgs in urgency. Britain helped Albert Heinrich find Francoise Arnoul, who became a professional ballet dancer, and convinced her to come back. Abilities Like all of his incarnations, Britain has the ability to transform himself into anything and anyone he wishes by touching his belly button. In episode The Demon of the L'Arc de Triomphe, it is shown that Britain is a skilled accordionist, as he was able to play some music with an accordion to comfort a young girl who was dying from severe burns. Notes *While the events that lead Britain to the status in his backstory were never detailed in the manga, this incarnation of the character was the first to have some sort of further explanation. *A running gag with Britain's shapeshifting abilities is that his transformations will defy physics in some way. In The Demon of the L'Arc de Triomphe, he can be seen flying with Jet Link in the form of a fish. Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyborg 009 (1979) Category:Male characters